Overwatch: The Hunted
by MarioSonicGamer
Summary: THE HUNTERS BECOME THE HUNTED. After alleged Talon activity occurs in Numbani as a Technology festival draws near, a highly skilled task force of Overwatch and Blackwatch operatives, led by Jesse McCree, are sent in to take down the organization. However, the game changes once they are stalked from the shadows by a threat not from this world. Rated M for violence and gore.
1. Calm before the storm

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I've been cooking this one for a while, and this one was pretty fun to write! I'm experimenting a bit with this story by doing something ive never done before...adding music queues! Let me know if you like this or not, and I will continue! I await your feedback!**_

 _ **~MSG**_

* * *

 _Somewhere, out in the vast reaches of Space…_

 _(Music: watch?v=oXnAxydhZ8M )_

 ** _A MarioSonicGamer Production_**

 ** _Inspired by the works of Twentieth Century Fox and Blizzard Entertainment_**

 ** _ **OVERWATCH: THE HUNTED**_**

The stillness of the darkened galaxy was shattered. A silver space craft rushed through the cosmos, dividing the darkness with it's thrusters. It wasn't long before a blue hue wrapped around the space craft's cockpit as it rocketed towards one of the larger planets in this part of the galaxy:

The water planet…Earth.

With a strong thrust, the spacecraft shot down into the planet's atmosphere, a red flame wrapping around the metal hull. Once the atmosphere was punctured, the craft seemingly vanished in a flurry of shimmering panels, the flares of the Earth's atmosphere slowly fading away from the shape.

 _Overwatch Headquarters, Switzerland_

Jesse McCree lifted a cigarette into his mouth and lit it with a small pocket lighter that he carried. He gave a puff, before looking down range at a string of targets that were set up. It had been a while since he had visited the headquarters…and even longer since he had been to their dedicated shooting range. There were three targets, all three in the shape of the human body, with bullseyes on each of the chests and heads. He gave a light smirk, giving his cigarette another hefty puff before removing it from his mouth. With a tip of his hat, he turned away from the targets, dropping the cigar on the ground and smushing it with his boot.

He waited a few minutes, placing his hand idly by the revolver holstered on his hip, moving his fingers slowly every few seconds. He muttered to himself, counting to 10 slowly.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine…

He quickly unholstered his gun and turned around, giving the revolver a quick spin before shooting each of the targets twice, once in the head and once square in the middle of their chests. He gave a chuckle, with a grin forming across his face.

"Ten."

With a quick spin, he blew the smoke that rose from the barrel of the revolver, before spinning the weapon back into the holster on his belt. He shook his head before tipping his hat up proudly.

"Heh. Still got it."

"Yeah. Because I'm the one that taught you."

McCree slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. He scoffed, and then rolled his eyes. "'Bout time you came out here, Reyes. You could use the practice too."

Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Blackwatch, gave a shrug and a smirk. "Who needs practice? Hell, they chose me to be Commander. Obviously, that means I'm a qualified… at least more than a dressed up street thug."

"Heh. Got me there." McCree chuckled, before shaking the Commanders hand firmly. "What's got you out of the office, anyways? Morrison finally givin' you a break?"

"I snuck off." Reyes stated, letting go of the Cowboy's hand. "Decided to be nosy and see what my old prodigy was up to. I gotta say…I'm impressed." The Commander nodded his head in approval, peering at the gaping bullet holes in the targets. "I'm glad I didn't let the Police put a bullet in your head."

"So am I." McCree replied with a laugh. "Any missions down the grape vine? I'm itchin' to get the hell out of Switzerland."

"Eh. A couple. Not big ones, not worth Blackwatch's time." Reyes folded his arms, closing his eyes in annoyance. "Morrison tries hard to make us his boy scouts, but I'm not hearing that shit. If I'm getting shot, it's gonna be for a damned good reason."

"Amen to that." McCree nodded, lighting another cigarette and placing it between his lips. He gave it a puff, before fitting it between two fingers and placing it to his side. "Being a group of Mercenaries has its ups and downs."

The intercom of the facility fluttered on with a mechanical hum, and a feminine voice echoed across the shooting range. "Will Commander Reyes and Jesse McCree report to Commander Morrison's Office? Repeat, Commander Reyes and Jesse McCree report to Commander Morrison's Office."

"Ah, hell." Reyes spoke, shaking his head in disbelief. "Looks like they figured me out. Guess we should get going to see what he wants."

McCree simply narrowed his eyes. What could Morrison possibly want with him in such short notice? He tipped his hat over his eyes and shrugged, giving his cigarette another puff. Maybe things were about to get interesting around here.

* * *

 _"In a stunning revelation, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, the leader of the infamous Deadlock Gang, has been arrested. Authorities apprehended Ashe after an apparent robbery of expensive Omnic technology went awry. Officers say that she was found covered in blood and with no weaponry whatsoever. Officers also discovered the bodies of her human cohorts…uh…brutally skinned, gored, and hung from multiple trees. A beheaded Omnic Butler was also found on the scene, who seemed affiliated with the Deadlock Gang. When asked about the killer, Ashe simply had a cold stare, and only said three words in shock: "It was invisible." Authorities will continue to question her until more information on the murderer is uncovered, but until then, the Police requests that everyone remains aware of their surroundings, and avoid going into barren or suspicious areas."_

Click.

Jack Morrison flipped the television off and turned to McCree and Reyes, placing the remote on his desk. "This is why I called you in here. This happened a few days ago."

"…Damn." McCree simply said, in shock of the whole situation. "Ashe is one tough cookie. Someone's got a whole lotta nerve to go up against the Deadlock gang like that."

"Indeed." Morrison added, sitting down at his desk. "As a former member, I'd like to ask you McCree…who would be strong enough to go against the Deadlock Gang like this, and not kill their leader?"

McCree thought to himself silently, putting his hand on his chin to rub his beard. He gave it a few minutes, before he shook his head. "When I was in the gang, everybody feared us. Took a lotta guts to even look at us the wrong way. I mean, it was common for us to get shot at, but…this is extreme…"

"Precisely." Morrison said, nodding. "This whole thing seems a lot like a Talon attack. An extreme action like this with no trace seems perfectly executed…too perfectly executed to be a rogue murderer."

"It's just Gang violence." Reyes spoke bluntly. "It happens all the time. She must've gotten too big for her britches and a rival gang took her crew out. It's that simple."

Morrison sighed, and his stare focused onto Reyes, who had the same fight every step of the way attitude as always. "Look, I just think that it is strange that there was no evidence. They're still investigating, but usually Gang violence has some obvious sort of leftovers after the smoke clears. The Generals of Overwatch are beginning to ask questions."

"For what? What would Talon gain from this?"

"I don't know."

"Then what could possibly lead you to believe that Talon did that?"

"I don't know, Reyes, but put the pieces together and you can see that it seems to perfect to be a simple turf war. Think about it, technology robbery gone awry. Maybe they're after whatever cargo that was."

Reyes simply laughed and shook his head. "Or maybe you're just paranoid."

A chime played from the television, and it promptly turned itself on. " _Incoming voice call from: ECOPOINT: ANTARCTICA._ " Morrison abruptly answered the notification, pressing the green call button on a small tablet on his desk.

"Nǐ hǎo, Commander Morrison!~" A friendly voice spoke from behind the monitor.

"Hello, Ms. Zhou." The commander responded but gave a small headshake. "I apologize, but this is a bad ti-"

"It'll only be just a minute!" The scientist giggled, but then cleared her throat. "We've discovered a very crucial development here in Antarctica. The world is heating up at a very alarming rate-"

McCree simply leaned over to Reyes and whispered into his ear. "Didn't they already know that?" Reyes could only shrug at the question. He found that sort of thing to be trivial and waste of valuable funds for Blackwatch.

"That is interesting, but-"Morrison said, before he was cut off.

"It's even worse than we imagined! It is affecting regions that are closer to the equator more so than the rest of the world! Africa is over 20 degrees hotter than the records last year, and rising!"

"Ms. Zhou-"

"And it gets even better, well, not _better_ better, but interesting better! It seems that the hot temperatures are affecting the patterns of animals! We've found that-"

"Ms. Zhou!" Morrison raised his voice ever so slightly. A small gasp was heard on the other end of the phone line, and silence filled the room. Jack gave a light sigh, and shook his head. "Ms. Zhou, these findings are very interesting and crucial to your studies, and I would love to hear about them…but right now is a very hectic time for me in the office. Can I call you back later? Please?"

"Oh…okay…I understand, Commander."

"Thank you. And make sure you remember where you left off for me, okay?"

"I will...!"

And with that, the call ended, prompting a laugh from both McCree and Reyes. Morrison only pinched the ridge between his eyes and shook his head. "Well, now that _that_ is done…"

"You've always been smooth with the nerds, Jack." Reyes smirked. "Nice to see that a little fame doesn't change some people."

Morrison only gave a gruff and low groan, before picking up a stack of papers that sat on his desk. "We're done. I'll keep you all posted on this situation if it develops. We have a few overseers down in Deadlock Gorge doing some research."

"And what about Ashe?" McCree asked.

"There isn't much we can do for her now." Morrison answered, "They have her in custody, and I'm sure they're going to continuously question her…especially after her interesting response to all that madness."

McCree simply covered his eyes with his hat in response, slowly turning away from the commander. "Yeah, I got it. Just…keep an eye out for her. She's…a special case." With that, the Blackwatch operative left the room, following behind Commander Reyes. Morrison could only sigh, and cup his face between his two chiseled hands on his desk.

"They don't pay me enough for this job…"

* * *

McCree sat alone by one of the fountains on the Overwatch facility. He took out another cigarette and lit it with his pocket lighter, placing it between his lips slowly. He was worried. No one in their right mind would do that to the Deadlock Gang. They were feared, and they had the underground crime scene pretty much by the horns. Not only that, but Bob was, like, the toughest Omnic that he had ever seen, and for him and the rest of the Gang to be ripped to shreds like that…it just didn't add up. Something wasn't right.

"You know, smoking is bad for your health."

McCree simply chuckled, and cupped the stick between two fingers. "A lot of things I do is bad for my health, Doc, just this helps relax the nerves."

Combat medic Angela Zeigler slowly sat down next to the gruff cowboy, carrying her usual notepad and pen. She gave an eye roll to McCree's answer, but it wasn't unfamiliar, that was always his response when she called him out on his nasty habit. "There are over seven thousand chemicals in that thing, you know…and all of them go into your lungs when you smoke."

"Eh, beats a bullet." The Cowboy shrugged, taking another drawn out puff, breathing out the smoke through his nose. "I don't see how you don't go crazy walkin' around this place all the time. There's nothin' to do."

She sighed, and slowly reached her hand towards his cigarette, promptly taking it and placing it on the ground. Before McCree could stop her, she was already mashing out the stick with her heel.

"What the-"

"Jesse, we've known each other for too long, I refuse to sit by and watch you destroy your body with those…things." The medic sighed and closed her eyes, before slowly opening them and writing a few notes in her notepad. "I'm a medic, and you are part of the Overwatch team. It is my job to oversee your health."

McCree simply grunted, and laid back against the bench, tipping his hat over his eyes. "I hate it when you treat us like kids."

"Think of me as your guardian angel on the battlefield." She smiled, placing her notepad by her side. "If you need something to do, the World Advancement of Technological Studies Festival is going on this weekend in Numbani. I think they'll be streaming it online somewhere."

"You know I'm not into that fancy techno-junk."

"Well, you should at least try watching it. It beats wasting bullets down at the range, plus, it's a perfect showcase of how far we've come in science. You'd be interested."

McCree groaned, shaking his head lightly. "That stuff bores me."

She sighed, writing a few more notes in her pad. "I'm sure Gabriel will have something for you soon. He hates being stuck here just as much as you do."

"I damned sure hope so."

A small beep rung out from the communicator on Angela's hip, which prompted a surprised squeak from her. "Looks like I'm needed back in the infirmary." She quickly stood up, keeping her notepad cupped tightly within both of her hands. "Try to have a little fun while you're here, Jesse. It makes the experience better."

"Yeah, yeah."

She lightly laughed, with a slight eye roll. "Anyways…I'll see you around, okay?"

"Mhm." He crossed his arms, wiggling his body to make himself comfortable. After she had gone, he still was restless, trying to come up with any solution he could on who could have done that to Ashe and the gang. No gang had the nerve to cross the Deadlock gang…at least…when he was there, they didn't.

He needed some more time to put all of this together.


	2. The Mission

"Jesse, Jesse, get your sore ass up, we got work to do."

McCree's nap was promptly interrupted by the buzzing of his communicator in his right pocket. In a drowsy struggle, he pulled it from his pants and up to his mouth, pressing the talk button vigorously. "Talk to me, Reyes."

"We've been deployed. Get your ass up here…it seems like a big deal."

"Got it. Be there in a few."

"2 days ago, we were contacted by Numbani's Military forces." Jack spoke, laying a series of vanilla folders and papers out on a desk in front of the Blackwatch squad. "They had a tip that some Talon operatives were spotted right off the edge of Numbani, headed towards the jungle that separates them from the rest of Nigeria. Of course, with that technology festival being this weekend, the Police want them gone."

Reyes chuckled a bit, folding his arms. "So, why can't they do it themselves? Numbani has some of the best weapons in the world, seems to me they could just stomp 'em out quickly."

With a clear of his throat, Morrison took a stack of papers in his hand. "They've tried. They sent 4 of their best men in after them, but…no word from them, and it's been 48 hours. Talon might be holding them hostage for leverage."

"Alright…so, what's the plan?"

"Hate to tell you this, Reyes, but, I actually need you to help with security measures on the perimeter of the city. The rest of your team has to go in."

The commander scoffed, a frown forming across his face. "What the hell? Get your other lackeys to do the guard work, if I stay, they'll be down a man!"

"I figured that would be your response, so, I remedied it for you. I'm sending someone with you."

The doors opened behind the two men, as if directly on time. In stepped Combat Medic Zeigler, clasping a notepad elegantly with her hands in front of her. She held her breath, a soft and elegant smile crawling across her face as she slowly slipped through the two burly men and bowed.

"You said you wanted to see me, Morrison?"

Reyes's rage grew, and he turned, planting an angry fist onto his 'boss's' table. "Bullshit. They're my team, and they don't go in without their leader."

"I'm sorry, but I have my orders. It's said in stone." Morrison spoke, clearing his throat. "You guys are set to ship out tomorrow morning, bright an early. Fio will have the dropship ready for your squad."

As Reyes was about to explode with anger, McCree put a hand on his Commander's shoulders. "Don't worry, I can take over if I need to."

The dark-skinned man sneered in disgust, but grunted, folding his arms in defeat. Like he said, he did handpick the ingrate after all…and he had been showing him the ropes for quite some time. Hell, a quick in-and-out mission couldn't be too hard for the knucklehead to handle, nothing new to the original gritty work that Morrison had them doing. He was still hesitant, but with an eyeroll, he eventually agreed with a dismissal handwave. "Fine, whatever."

McCree tipped his hat to his commander with a proud grin, stepping towards Morrison's desk with a clack of his boots against the concrete floor. "So, what's on the itinerary?"

It was then Jack pulled out a map of the entire map of Nigeria. Numbani was towards the far left of the country, and between it and the rest of Nigeria lied nothing but wild jungle and savannah. The presumed Talon compound was centered right in the middle of some of the thickest jungle the continent had to offer, and they have no idea how many Talon operatives are there, or how many hostages they have. Their mission, to go into the African jungle and liberate the hostages, and eliminate the Talon threat.

"Heh, don't seem too hard." The cowboy remarked, "Looks like a normal infantry mission, just in Africa."

"Only one problem," The seasoned veteran interrupted, "Once you're in there, you're in there. Our security forces will not be able to help you once you pass the tree line."

This made Angela's eyes widen, making worried glances between McCree and Reyes, until her eyes met with Morrison's own. "So, that means no backup?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"What's wrong, goldilocks?" Reyes mocked, "Not used to bein' stranded?"

She sneered, quickly writing a few notes down in her notepad, before clutching it to her side. "When you told me that I was going to Numbani, I figured it was for more…medical procedures. You know I'm an Overwatch operative, Jack…a-and Overwatch mostly focuses on frontline confrontation!"

"True…true." The commander slowly nodded with a sigh, slinking back into his chair. "My hands are tied, Angela…the rest of the Overwatch squad is currently deployed and doing other matters to combat the Omnic Crisis…you we're the closest at the time."

"Don't worry, Angela," McCree smiled softly to her, patting her back, "We'll be with you every step of the way. Ain't nothin' gonna happen to ya."

The medic smiled softly, but, something swelled deep inside of her gut. Something about this just didn't seem right to her, and it was probably because she never had to do stealth missions before…she would be a fish out of water. She trusted McCree's judgement, and took in a deep breath of air. "…Okay. I'll be prepared bright and early."

The dropship's thrusters roared at the base's helipad early the next day at the crack of dawn. Fio stretched, taking off her helmet and letting her long red hair flow freely in the wind the vessel stirred up. A smile swept across her face when McCree and Angela stepped up to the ship, bags in tote.

"For a second there I thought you two we're gonna be left here!"

"Nah, wouldn't miss it for the world. Had to get my whiskey hit in for the mornin'." McCree laughed, before slyly pointing his thumb at Angela. "Tried to get her to take a sip, 'course she said no. Help her calm down those nerves of hers.

The pilot laughed, clutching her helmet to her side underneath her arm. "Well, you two better hurry up, the rest of the team is already on board."

The two of them nodded, and made their way onto the ship with their belongings. The rest of the Blackwatch team were already in their seats, their belongings strung across the metal floor, and the room filled with an eerie silence.

Genji Shimada, a former member of the Ninja clan turned Yakuza group of the same name, sat idly, his katana strung across his back. However, when he spotted Angela, a small twinkle of emotion lit up inside the rather-stoic warrior, even more so when the woman sat beside him with a smile.

"You look well, Genji." She spoke, taking one of the Ninja's cyborg hands in her own, "It's great to see you again."

He smiled underneath his mask, lightly curling his fingers around her hand. "The feelings are mutual, Doctor. Good to have you with us."

However, the tender moment was soon interrupted by a snicker from the other side of the vessel. Across from them sat Blackwatch's own Geneticist, Moira O'Deorain, her legs crossed and her posture radiating a sense of her own brand of narcissism. She let out a soft flurry of chuckles, before her irises drifted up to look at Angela coldly. "When Reyes told us that you were going in his absence, I almost didn't believe him. Isn't this type of mission a bit too…how should I put this… _impure_ …for your skills? This mission is going to be interesting."

Angela gritted her teeth, but kept her composure, simply smiling at the smug remark. "Science is about breaking new ground…getting out of your comfort zone, and experimenting with the unknown. I'd expect a person of your…how do I put this… _prowess_ …to understand that."

The Geneticist did not bother to retort, her lips curling into a smug-yet-devilish grin.

McCree sat down in an idle seat, pulling out a map of the jungle they were setting foot in. Very thick, very dangerous, and filled to the brim with God-knows-what kind of animals ready to tear them a new one. He had faith in his team. He had already briefed them before they grabbed their gear, and chased the meeting down with a long swig of his favorite whiskey. The outpost was thought to be somewhere in the Southeast, of the jungle, hunkered down within a valley of some-sort for protection from all sides. From what he could make of it, they'd have to infiltrate the camp from a small river that flowed into the area, and if they kept their profiles low, it would be a simple get in, get loud, get out op.

But if palling around with Reyes taught him anything, it's that plans almost never go the way you want them to.


	3. Touchdown

The flight was long from Switzerland to Numbani, and to break up the dead silence between the four operatives, McCree had ordered Fio to put on Reyes' Elvis playlist, with Jailhouse Rock beginning to play through the corridor. His eyes peered over to Angela, the poor soul. She was shivering like a leaf, nervously writing down various notes in that small notepad of hers, and the further they traversed into the African wilds. Who could blame her? She normally doesn't do this kind of work, and ever since that fiasco in King's Row, no doubt she's still a bit shaken up.

"What do you write in that thing? You're like sumkina' typewriter!"

"Just…notes." She silently replied, cupping the small pad in her hands. "It's something I do to relax. When I was stationed in King's Row during the Null Sector invasion, I used to write when the others were asleep. This is my fifth pad."

The cowboy nodded, before his eyes drifted to the blaster on her hip. He noticed something as her leg twitched: the blaster shook inside of its holster. "Your holster."

"Huh?"

"Your holster's a bit too big for your blaster. It's loose." He stated, before pointing to the peacekeeper on his own hip. "If you get the shakes too much, might fall out. Just a head's up."

"Try to empty your mind, Angela," Genji added, noticing her shaking as well. "A calm mind is the strongest weapon of a warrior."

The music was suddenly interrupted by the intercom from the cockpit. Fio spoke proudly, and the ship's engines began to weaken as the vessel slowly loss its altitude. "We're arriving at the drop off point, get ready, team!" The gate slowly opened, with the thick African heat beginning to rush inside of the cockpit. "Gotta make this quick so we don't set off any alarms!"

"Alright, everyone, saddle up!" McCree hollered, clutching the map tightly within his right palm, "When we get boots on the ground, we're headin' 50 meters southeast into the Jungle. Keep your head straight, stay low, and don't shoot unless you gotta."

With a unison nod, the team jumped out of the aircraft, their feet sinking into the harsh soils of the African wilds. The sun beat down on them, each of the members beginning to sweat profusely as the craft hovered into the distance. They were stranded, now in the middle of the dark country with no help whatsoever from the outside world. McCree and the rest of the Blackwatch operatives moved with precision: ducking into cover and keeping their bodies low to the ground. The cowboy moved first, tilting his hat brim downwards to block the heavy sunlight that seeped through the trees. Moira had his immediate flank, crouching her lanky body into the dense foliage as she moved silently. Genji, however, stayed back, his eyes narrowed heavily and looking around the shadowy jungle as they progressed.

Angela was obviously the oddball in this hunt. She clutched her collapsed healing staff in one hand, but moved shakily. She had never seen conditions like this before, and it seemed like every root or misshaped rock she had the displeasure of coming across, she stumbled, but Genji was always there to support her, eventually moving to take the flank of the group. However, it didn't stop her from getting shivers sent down her spine from the odd how of an African animal in the distance.

The team trekked in complete silence, only stopping to take a break when the trip was only half complete. McCree felt a hunch that they were getting closer, to which he contributed to his criminal senses he had picked up when he was younger. With a quiet murmur, he turned to Genji, simply rolling a finger around in a circle. "See if you can find a trail."

The ninja nodded, and swiftly began to scan the area around them by disappearing into the lush jungle. Moira peered at the combat medic, seemingly struggling to keep up the pace in the tough terrain. She was a sweaty mess, her blue uniform tainted with green debris and cuts from various thorns and jagged edges. The geneticist simply chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief as Angela crouched next to McCree.

"You are _so_ adorable, Angela." She sneered, "If I would have expected that the conditions would have taken this much of a toll on you, I would have requested Lena Oxton instead. I sure hope your healing performance is up to snuff."

The medic gritted her teeth, but kept her composure, sighing to herself before standing up and dusting herself off gingerly. As much as she hated it, they were on the same team, and an argument all the way out here would result in God-knows what. Even though O'Deorain seemed to take every opportunity to pick a fight, she decided the best way to respond would be not to respond at all.

"Relax, Moira, we're a team. We need eachother." McCree spoke, scanning the leaf litter on the ground for tracks. "If things go south, we need to be able to turn to one another. Remember up there in the Yukon?"

The memory of the Yukon mission made Moira's flesh crawl just enough to show a bit of her human side. "That still plagues my mind, all thanks to Reyes and his brutish behavior."

"McCree!" Genji beckoned, meeting back up with the rest of the team. "I found a trail. Seems like Talon Troopers came through here. However, the tracks seem…frantic."

"Frantic?" The Cowboy tilted his head,

"Almost as if they were on patrol, seemingly shaken up by something." The man nodded silently, before his head swiveled slowly in both directions. "They were looking in all directions. Multiple tracks in one spot until they continue into the forest. I say we investigate this further, however, we must remain stealthy."

Goddamn it. We're they already on to them? No, impossible, they had only been here for a few hours, and they kept themselves hidden in the brush. No eyes, no snipers, no assassins, no nothing. The only thing McCree could figure was to keep following the trail until they spot whoever made it. "Alright, let's follow it. No sound."

* * *

Their movements seemed calculated. Stealthy. They were hiding from something. A flock of humans had just come in from the southeast, obviously seeing the warning set up for them. However…these humans seemed different from the ones from the camp. Better trained…better equipped…better skilled. It is still a mystery, seeing as which their true potential had not been tested yet.

The one with the large ornament adorning his head seemed to be their leader, with him giving commands and the others obeying. He gave a few points into the jungle, and the group paced in the direction, keeping themselves low to the ground and quiet.

Intriguing.

As they eagerly pushed into the jungle, none of them made a single sound. No rustling leaves, no cracking branches, no grunts or audible noise. Obviously, they had done this before, the team that came before them had been green horns, they were easy to find, these were special. However, their warrior status had not been tested, and it would take some time to see if they were worthy. A loud rumble swelled in the distance, almost shrouded by the disturbance of the local fauna. A sound much like earlier when the first group came through.

Maybe this was a chance for this new team to prove themselves.


End file.
